


Побочный эффект

by yanek



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Государственный эксперимент, в котором Слэйд принимает участие, дает ему не только сверх-силу и способности к регенерации, но и кое-что еще





	Побочный эффект

— Значит, эксперимент дал ему не только силу, регенерацию и повышенную хитрожопость, но и, кхм, исключительную выносливость?..

— Гиперсексуальность, Билли, ги-пер-сек-су-аль-ность! 

У Аделин немного заплетался язык: из-за усталости или же алкоголя было не понять. Выглядела она ужасно изможденной и слегка покачивалась на стуле с ополовиненной бутылкой виски в руках. Спутанная грива каштановых волос закрывала половину лица. 

— Пиздец! — добавила она и приложилась к горлышку. Потревоженная размашистым жестом простыня — единственное, во что Аделин была одета, — едва не свалилась на пол, открыв плечи и грудь. На короткий миг — рефлексы у Аделин все еще не отключились, — но Билл все равно успел увидеть царапины, синяки, соски, опухшие от ласк. Следы, оставленные Слэйдом.

Биллу будто самому вкололи дозу «гиперсексуальности»: возбуждение мгновенно заставило кровь прилить к паху, а дыхание сбиться. Слава богу, недостаточно сильно, чтобы Аделин заметила. 

— То есть ты не справляешься, — подвел итог Билл, старательно фокусируясь на проблеме, а не на собственных ощущениях.

— Тут бы и целый бордель не справился!

— Но в бордель ты его не отпустишь?

Аделин посмотрела так, словно всерьез прикидывала, а не свернуть ли ему шею.

— Нет!

— Даже если его состояние будет угрожать жизни? 

— Именно!

Билл закатил глаза. Спрашивать «что с вами не так?» он зарекся во время медового месяца Уилсонов, проведенного в сафари на наркобаронов. В которое они, кстати, почему-то позвали и его. Но тогда он хотя бы понимал, зачем. Сейчас — нет. 

— Ладно, советы тебе не нужны, я понял. Тогда, Аделин, солнце, за каким дьяволом ты мне звонила?!

Лицо Аделин утратило привычную самоуверенность, став растерянным, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и рявкнула как на плацу перед молодняком, когда одной-единственной фразой хотела отсеять самых слабых: 

— У него спроси! 

Билл открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, сдаваясь. Аделин тяжело на него посмотрела и прошествовала в ванную, шелестя простыней по полу. Бутылку она, к сожалению, забрала с собой — притупить восприятие этой абсурдной ситуации было нечем. А очень хотелось и желательно до того, как ему придется увидеть Слэйда. «Ги-пер-сек-су-аль-ного». 

Как будто обычно сексуальность из него так и не перла... 

Спальня сохранилась лучше, чем Билл ожидал. То есть можно было решить, что тут дрались, но так, не на смерть. Да, все что могло разбиться — разбилось. Все, что могло упасть — упало. Одна из дверок бара висела на честном слове. Шторы красиво застилали пол. И ни один предмет мебели не стоял ровно, но окна уцелели, кровь не покрывала стены. 

Уже лучше, чем многие ссоры этих двоих... 

Слэйд был в своем уме и даже прикрыт простыней. Он сидел на разворошенной постели — мокрый, растрепанный, уставший. С отстраненным видом и безвольно опущенными руками. На запястьях и горле краснели следы от ремней. Ткань между ног оптимистично стояла палаткой. А рядом с бедром, притягивая внимание сочным фиолетовым цветом, лежал огромный вибратор. От неожиданности Билл хохотнул и перестал вспоминать всякие отвратительные вещи, способные подавить либидо. 

— У твоей жены еще более дерьмовое чувство юмора, чем у тебя, — сказал он. 

— Это не шутка, — ответил Слэйд, поднял на него взгляд и отвернулся, так и не изменившись в лице. Ни тени улыбки, ну надо же... 

— Да ладно! То есть не буквальное «пошел на хуй»?

— Нет. Это просто вибратор. 

Тон у него был могильный. В последний раз Билл слышал такой во время той операции в Бангладеше, где им пришлось вести себя прилично и не стрелять на поражение. 

— Не может быть!

— Билл... 

Слэйд посмотрел на него снова. Синими голодными глазами. И время остановилось. Во рту пересохло. Кровь прилила ко всему, став ненормально горячей. Яйца поджались. Билл ясно увидел, как подходит к Слэйду и вминает это большое сильное тело в постель, чтобы... Что? Выебать боевого товарища? Лучшего друга? Мужа Аделин? Как будто он даст, ага. Как будто сама попытка не похерит все... 

Злость на себя и на Уилсонов с их ублюдочными идеями заставила стряхнуть наваждение. Время двинулось дальше. Билл подошел к бару и, повернувшись к Слэйду спиной, плеснул себе водки. Руки еле заметно подрагивали. 

Слэйд заговорил снова: 

— Мы позвонили Ишу. 

Билл умилился тому, что «детки» действительно попытались решить ситуацию самостоятельно. 

— Молодцы!.. — похвалил он и почти приложился к стопке, но Слэйд продолжил. 

— Иш посоветовал перезагрузить мою нервную систему. Оргазмом другого типа. 

Билл очень осторожно поставил полную стопку и постарался не дать своему голосу просесть: 

— Похоже на стеб. Может он мстит за тот случай с...

— Куратор проекта согласилась, но посоветовала не вибратор, а мужчину — подкрепить влияние чужим гормональным фоном. — Сейчас Слэйд словно читал рапорт, в котором перечислял трупы гражданских, то есть максимально холодно. 

«Ебаный же нахуй» подумал Билл, но вслух сказал совершенно другое: 

— Наверное, ты довел и ее?.. 

Кровать позади тревожно скрипнула. Билл обернулся и замер — Слэйд стоял весь, простыня валялась у его ног. 

— Мы решили попробовать. Пальцы не помогли. Вибратор я не захотел. Аделин позвонила тебе. 

Мысленно Билл закричал. В реальности — закрыл глаза рукой. Мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее. Они же ведь не ему предлагали стать этим «мужчиной», блядь?!

— Слэйд, видит бог, вы с женой одни из самых дорогих мне ублюдков, но объясни, пожалуйста, словами через рот, чего вы от меня хотите?!

— Помощи. 

Слэйд стоял в двух шагах. Так хорошо было видно все незаметные на расстоянии детали. Испарину на коже. Горошины бодро стоящих сосков. Мокрые волосы — на висках, макушке, и даже в паху. 

Билла трясло и выдержка, в которой он до последнего времени не сомневался, какой бы хуйни Уилсоны не творили, ему отказывала.

— Какой?! Перекрыть доступ к кислороду, чтобы кровь от яиц прилила к мозгам?! 

Слэйд склонился к нему и не попросил даже, приказал: 

— Трахни меня. 

Вот так просто. Как будто прикрыть требовал. Оказать боевую поддержку. Сделать что-либо для них обычное. Самоуверенный сукин сын.

От злости свело скулы и отказал голос. Билл смерил Слэйда взглядом и ничего не смог сказать. Тот спокойно ждал — не знающий ни стыда, ни смущения. Проклятый янки. 

«К черту!» подумал Билл, прорычал: 

— Справитесь как-нибудь без меня! — и двинулся к выходу. Останавливать его Слэйд не стал. Остановила запертая снаружи дверь. Аделин, выходит, давала свое одобрение. Или издевалась над ними обоими. 

Дверь можно было выбить, но это ничего бы не изменило. Аделин была не против, Слэйд был не против, Билл хотел, очень хотел, но не так. 

«А как?..»

— Твоя жена — ведьма. 

— Ага. 

Теперь их разделяло не два шага, меньше. Билл чувствовал Слэйда затылком, а тепло его тела, кажется, всем собой, как и запах. Во рту собиралась слюна. Вставший член больно упирался в ширинку.

— Ты мне дрочил один раз, — сказал Слэйд прямо в ухо, касаясь губами. Билл дернул головой, отвернулся, поскреб дверь ногтями.

— И что? У тебя руки были обожжены и глаза на лоб лезли. Ты обещал не вспоминать!.. 

Слэйд коснулся его шеи кончиком языка. В куртке стало невыносимо жарко. 

— Мы трахали одну женщину. 

— Не вместе! 

По очереди, настолько пьяными, что Билл до сих пор не знал, как им удалось и почему он запомнил всё, что тогда Слэйд творил. Как он стонал, двигался. Как смотрел на него... Между лопаток легла ладонь и обожгла даже сквозь плотную кожаную куртку. Второй рукой Слэйд без всяких прелюдий сжал его полностью стоящий член. Билл вцепился в запястье, сам не зная, зачем. 

— Об этом, если захочешь, тоже можем не говорить, — сказал Слэйд, проигнорировав его захват. Пальцы двинулись вдоль ширинки, ощупывая всё и Билл едва мог справиться. С дыханием. С рвущимися наружу стонами. С желанием податься назад и прижаться к Слэйду полностью. Тот притянул к себе еще ближе — Билл почувствовал, как крепко у него стоит задницей и окончательно поверил, что это происходит по-настоящему; с ними, здесь и сейчас. 

— Слэйд... Ты уверен, что?..

Смешок Билл почувствовал кожей шеи. 

— Да я в этом сраном эксперименте был уверен меньше. 

С ширинкой Слэйд все-таки справился. Запустил обе руки в штаны, оглаживая тело от пресса до самых яиц. Билл продолжал за одну из них держаться — у него подгибались ноги. Слэйду это, вроде бы, нравилось: держать его на весу, лапать, и не давать ничего сделать в ответ. 

— Хэй, дай повернуться... 

Слэйд не дал — развернул сам, вжал в дверь, стягивая куртку вместе с рубашкой, впиваясь в губы. Голова закружилась, и Биллу показалось, что он падает, как... Как в подбитом самолете. Когда воздух урывками, от напряжения звенит каждая мышца, и жить так остро и хорошо. Вниз-вниз-вниз. Только там не земля, о которую ты разобьешься, а бездонная пропасть — глаз, рта, ласк. Слэйд мял его не грубо, но жадно, пытаясь забраться всюду. Языком, ртом, пальцами. 

Сам он касался Слэйда осторожно, ощущений и так было слишком много. Они затапливали, оглушали, размазывали. Как ничто, и никогда, и ни с кем. 

Слэйд наклонился стянуть с него обувь и прижался открытым ртом к паху. Билл ударил дверь кулаком, снова оказался в воздухе — Слэйд тащил его к постели, придерживая за бедра, и широко улыбался. Ослепительно-красивый, ослепительно-молодой. 

«Это же надо было так встрять!..»

Штаны с Билла он стащил вместе с бельем и сразу насадился ртом на член до самого горла. 

Билла аж выгнуло, и он заорал: 

— Осторожней! 

Слэйд его выпустил, повел языком от пупка к мошонке — осторожно, медленно. Смотреть на это было невозможно, чувствовать тоже, Билл вцепился ему в короткие волосы и потянул голову прочь. 

— Ты, блядь, меня сейчас перезагрузишь!

Слэйд кивнул — понимающе — поцеловал головку его члена напоследок, — Билл опять дернул его за волосы, — и потянулся к смазке, оказывается, валявшейся рядом с вибратором. 

— А резинки?..

— Не держим. 

— У меня есть. 

— Далеко, долго. Не хочу. 

Билл поперхнулся возражениями. 

— Думаешь, я чем-то болею? 

Слэйд усмехался, возвышаясь над ним, сложенный как бог. Появившаяся непонятно откуда царапина на его плече стремительно затягивалась. 

— Или боишься чем-то заразить меня? 

Билл боялся, но не заразить — свихнуться в процессе, поэтому отобрал у Слэйда банку, и смазал свой член сам. Не слишком аккуратно, но основательно, ничего не пытаясь этим добиться. Но Слэйд все равно следил за его движениями, задержав дыхание и забывая моргать. Глаза у него окончательно стали шалые, как случалось в бою, когда ему срывало тормоза. И стоило Биллу остановиться — он сорвался с места и вжал его в постель, четко фиксируя рукой и бедрами. Грудь прижалась к груди. Член скользнул по животу и Слэйд завел свободную руку за спину, чтобы направить Билла в себя. 

Билл возмущенно дернулся. 

— Спятил?! Надо растянуть!.. 

Слэйд ответил, насадившись до самого основания. Горячий, узкий, готовый. И Билл потерял способность понимать человеческую речь — слова Слэйда воспринимались отдельными звуками. 

— Нарастягивался, проверяя гипотезу. Кончил. Не помогло. 

Как ему удается говорить, Билл не понимал. Билл говорить не мог. Он стонал в голос, в ответ на каждый толчок и не помнил кто он, где и что нужно делать. Слэйд помнил за него. Опираясь на кровать руками, Слэйд четко-уверенно-сильно трахал себя его членом, быстро опускаясь и поднимаясь. Дыхание вырывалось из широкой груди со свистом. С коротких волос капало. Мокрые ресницы дрожали. И от вида его такого — потерявшегося в удовольствии напрочь — Билла несло еще сильнее, хотя казалось — дальше некуда, дальше невозможно, человек столько всего вместить не в силах. 

Оргазмом его выбило из тела. Как при нокдауне, только все ныло от восторга, сладко и больно. Слэйд вернул его обратно — невыносимо нежно поцеловав, и Билл почти взмолился: «Не надо, прекрати, убьешь так». Ему необходима была передышка. Слэйду тоже. Измотанный, мокрый, с плывущим взглядом, он едва сознавал себя, и так и оставался — «заряженным». 

— Знаешь, по плану не я должен был кончить. 

Слэйд хмыкнул, отодвинулся — тяжелый, размякший, также оглушенный происходящим. От этой покорности и того, насколько ему, судя по лицу, было хорошо, Билла затапливало совершенно идиотским восторгом. Он перевернул Слэйда спиной на постель, и, недолго думая, осторожно обхватил головку члена. Чувствовать, как он пульсирует во рту — соленый, нежный, гладкий — оказалось настолько хорошо, что Билл попробовал взять больше и глубже. 

Слэйд неожиданно остановил его, сжав плечо: 

— Не надо. Цель миссии — оргазм другого типа. 

Слэйд улыбался, до Билла медленно доходило.

— Но я...

— Имеешь десять пальцев на руках. Давай, майор, не подведи Королеву.

Слэйд засмеялся — Билл накрыл ему рот ладонью и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, осторожно ввел пальцы свободной руки в уже растянутый вход. По телу под ним пробежала дрожь, мышцы на животе и бедрах поджались, колени разъехались в стороны.   
Билл попрощался с миром на случай, если все-таки двинется от этого всего, поцеловал одну из коленок, снова взял член в рот и продолжил двигать рукой, наращивая темп и силу. 

Слэйд еле слышно стонал ему в ладонь, подаваясь вперед бедрами. Там, где он вдавливал в матрас пальцы, остались дыры. Кончил он, беззвучно закричав. Все тело красиво и мощно напряглось, прежде чем обмякнуть. И так и застыл, раскинув руки в стороны. Во взгляд постепенно возвращался разум. Лицо оставалось удивленно-довольным. Ему шло. 

Билл подумал, потом подумал еще немного и прижался к его плечу своим. 

— И как? Помогло? 

— Что? — Слэйд смотрел на него уже вполне осознанно, но не понимал вопроса. Возможно, плохо соображал. Возможно, никакого побочного эффекта у эксперимента не было. Кроме того, что и прежде сложные схемы взаимодействий Слэйда Уилсона с другими людьми, стали еще сложнее... Билл мысленно похлопал своей паранойе и позволил себе полностью расслабиться. Был ли, не был, на результате это не сказывалось. Они потрахались. Им понравилось. Они, наверняка, будут делать еще. И еще. 

Определенно стоило написать завещание... И Аделин... О боже. 

— Билл. Она разрешила. Не только сегодня. Ты уже часть семьи, никуда меня не уведешь. С чего ей возражать? 

— Действительно... 

— И она могла бы присоединиться. Не сейчас, позже. 

— Угу. А она знает об этом своем желании? 

— Пока еще нет. 

— Ну, надеюсь, когда ты ей это предложишь, я буду в каком-нибудь бункере, далеко-далеко от вас. С какой-нибудь небольшой уютной профессиональной армией на хвосте. 

Это будет намного безопаснее... 

Слэйд тихо засмеялся и осторожно его обнял. 

В груди разлилось светлое сильное чувство, которое Билл пока еще не был готов назвать.


End file.
